The Dimensional Twist
by Tink555
Summary: The plot continues, deeper then before. Doofenshmirtz is still out there, planning in the shadows. Phineas and Ferb go through their everyday lives, unaware of the danger they may be in. Who will win this battle? Sequel to The Dimension Surfers
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, it's here! After waiting so patiently for me to rest and try (and failed horribly, due to writters block) to catch up on my other stories, I have finally written it! So without further delay:**

The Dimensional Twist

Chapter one

Phineas lay in his bed, bored out of his mind. He was still getting over the weeks of not eating or drinking anything. He was just happy he was awake, and alive. Ferb had told him how close he was to dying, and with how weak he had been after waking up the first time, he believed it. He wanted to be able to build though. He had already missed a few weeks of fun with his brother, and now he had already missed a week more.

He couldn't remember what he had dreamed about during that long week of sleep in the hospital. All he could remember was waking up in Ferb's arms, hearing that Perry was about to get sent away. He looked over at Perry, who was asleep beside him, and stroked his fur absentmindedly. Ever since his family forced him to stay in bed until he was better, Perry was almost always by his side. The only times he wasn't there was when he needed to eat or use the bathroom. It felt weird to Phineas, not asking 'Where's Perry?' anymore. He wondered if Perry missed being a secret agent at all.

He would try sleeping, since he apparently still needed a lot of it, but he couldn't. Almost every night, he woke the entire house up by waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. He could never remember what was wrong though. It worried them a little bit, because they knew they could never help him if they never knew what was wrong with him. He hated going to sleep now, because he was afraid of what he would see in his nightmare that night, especially since it would be gone when he opened his eyes. But before he could stop himself, he felt his eyes sliding closed.

_Doofenshmirtz paced in a room much grander then the room he had been in before, when he still had his prisoners. It may just be a hotel room, but it was still better. He was still mad at himself for leaving them behind, but he knew he'd be able to have them back soon enough. After all, he still had his very own killing devise, otherwise known as Platyborg. He also had the machines Phineas had made him. Either way, he was happy because he was much more comfortable then he had been in a while. _

'_This is so much better then dealing with those brats. And after all, soon you'll have your own empire. And as soon as that happens, you'll be able to make sure their lives as horrible as yours has been. They will get more than a simple doom this time. Their lives will be so horrible, their week in your hospitality will seem like a paradise to them.' He told himself as he looked out the window. _

_It was all too beautiful to him. The sky was light blue, with tiny white clouds slowly going by. The sun was almost blindingly bright. Birds joyfully flew by his window, unaware of the man glaring at them. But the worst part was when he looked down and saw the people. They were all in bright colors, seeming to be celebrating the summertime. They were all in groups, talking to each other. He could almost hear the happy chatter from his room. Little kids ran around, huge smiles on their faces. It seemed like almost everyone was smiling. It was horrible. Completely horrible. Doofenshmirtz pulled the shades over the window suddenly, leaving the room in darkness. _

_He smiled once he was back in the darkness. He was much more used to this. This was what his life was full of. Darkness. It was the only familiar thing he had here. Everything else was different. It was new. It wasn't his. He didn't like it at all. He wished everything was back to how it was before Phineas and his silent brother came and ruined his life. He was just happy to know this nightmare would end soon._

_Suddenly, the door creaked open, making Doofenshmirtz jump as a little light entered the room. A young lady entered the room. She light long, curly, golden hair that swept majestically down to her shoulders. Her eyes, barely visible in the dim room, were aquamarine. Her lips were full, and a lovely shade of peach. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just a little eye shadow and mascara. She was short compared to Doofenshmirtz, and skinny. She looked just like a maid, in a short black dress with a frilly white apron that was shorter than the dress. Her shoes were also black, with short heals. She had a surprised look on her face, looking at the man who was in the room._

"_Who are you?" She asked in an almost childish sounding voice. Doofenshmirtz guessed that she was in her early twenties, at the oldest. She looked at a paper, which probably had the room numbers on it. Obviously, she cleaned the rooms once people left. "There isn't supposed to be anyone in here. How did you get in here? Oh my gosh, I need to go tell the boss!" she screamed, turning to run out the door. She never made it out though. She was suddenly zapped with more energy then she had ever felt before. She fell to the ground instantly. The last thing she remembered seeing before she shut her eyes were two figures standing over her, one tall one, and one short one._

_She could have sworn she heard the man speak to the short figure in a heavy German accent, saying, "Now that she's down use something that will make sure she will never remember this."_

_None of them knew that in a house hundreds of miles away, Phineas Flynn was waking up, screaming from his newest nightmare that he couldn't even remember._

**Anyway, as I said in The Dimension Surfers, and will say again now, Thanks to Wordnerb93 for this amazing title! I love it! It's so cool :D! I hope all of you will thank him as well, because if it wasn't for him, It would have taken a lot longer for me to get this up for all of you. **

**What do you guys think? Is it a good beginning? I was a little nervous about it at first, but I think it turned out alright. Doof is still evil though! Gosh, I hate him so much right now! I love him in other stories, but in this one I hate him. He's going overboard with this whole thing... **

**Now that I'm done, you can review. I want to know how my sequel is coming so far. Plus, I love your reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Perry walked away from Phineas, who was asleep. He didn't look very comfortable, as if he was having another nightmare. He just hoped Phineas could sleep long enough for him to do something he had been planning to do all week. He went outside Phineas and Ferb's room, and then went into pet mode as he traveled through the rest of the house.

He went through his usual entrance in the tree in the backyard. He was hoping that Monogram hadn't messed with anything of his. He was fine with Monogram destroying his hat, and his weapons, but he would not allow him to destroy anything personal.

His old lair was dark, and looked brand new. All of the weapons were gone. Perry couldn't even recognize the place, but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. He thought if he ever entered this area again after he had quit, he would have died of despair, but he didn't. He was actually kind of happy to say he didn't have to come here anymore. He was free at last, and coming back here just proved it to him.

He walked straight to the computer, which, like always, was turned on. It almost made him laugh. Even after he was gone, the old computer was still waiting for him. He typed in the password that all OWCA agents used, and icons popped up on the screen. He went straight to the one named agent files.

Carl was sitting at his computer, bored as he watched for anything out of the ordinary. This is a secret agency! What would be out of the ordinary here? How could anything be out of the ordinary in a place that no one knows about but the animals that work here? It was at moments like these when Carl became jealous of Major Monogram. He got all the good things, while Carl got the boring jobs. Camera man, and now lookout man! Even his theme song made him sound boring most of the time.

He signed up for this agency as an unpaid intern because he thought he could be useful, not just on the computer, but also helping with the fun stuff like helping with training the agents, or actually helping with some missions. Yet, he would never complain about it. He didn't want to lose any respect that he'd already spent years earning from the Major. If he lost that, he'd probably be stuck with the boring jobs for as long as he worked here. And either way, he was able to do some fun things every once in a while. He was even able to go on a few missions.

He was staring off into space when the alarm went off that he had grown so used to after five years. He hadn't heard it in a whole week though, because he wasn't suppose to hear it ever again. Agent P was back. Carl was startled out of his thoughts. What was Agent P doing here? He wasn't allowed here anymore. Carl turned on the camera in Agent P's lair and watched, to see what he would do.

Agent P seemed to be using his old computer for something. Carl zoomed in to get a better view of the screen. He had just opened up a file Carl had noticed him creating a while ago, but had never opened himself because he respected Agent P's privacy. Carl couldn't get a good view of what was on the file, because he could zoom in anymore, so he zoomed out instead, to see what Agent P was doing.

He plugged something into the computer. Carl could tell right away that it was a hard drive. Where did he get that from? Suddenly, Carl decided it was time for Major monogram to know they had an unexpected visitor. He felt bad for getting Perry in trouble, but this was the only way he'd ever be able to make it to where he could do more than just stare at a screen all day.

Perry finished all that he needed to do on his computer quickly. He was so happy to know that this would be the final time he would need to be in here. For now on, he could finally be the almost average pet. He knew he'd be better than most pets though, because he's probably the only pet who can actually treat his owners like friends, instead of being a mindless animal.

He jumped quickly out of his seat, trying to get out of the lair as quickly as possible. He was sick of all the old memories this place gave him. Just as he got to the elevator, he felt something hit him on the back of the head, knocking him down. He turned his head slowly before passing out.

"Monogram." He growled weakly, sounding furious, but knowing that neither understood what he just said.

**Well this was the second chapter of chapter two. I don't like Major Monogram all that much. I haven't really liked him since the last chapter of The Dimension Surfers. He's mean :P. **

**I was planning on having this up yesterday, but right when I was trying to end this chapter, I got a horrible headache. Honestly, it was so bad that even thinking of writting made it unbearibly worse. So instead, I went straight to bed, sad that I couldn't get anything up. **

**I still have a tiny headache, but it's not too bad, so I was able to get this up. I really hope you like it. It's not too bad, is it? I'm hoping its not, but if it is, I blame my stupid headache...**

**I look forward to hearing about what all of you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Perry woke up in a dark room. He knew he was now at the headquarters, because that's the only place Monogram would take him. The thing that he was curious about was how long he had been out for. Was Phineas awake? Did he notice Perry was gone? Was he freaking out right now?

He stood up, deciding he might as well find a way out of here. As soon as he was up, he noticed how much his head hurt. He ignored this though, more worried about Phineas then himself.

"Curse you, Major Monogram!" he whispered, laughing. He missed his nemesis a little bit. He would never come back to the agency though. Even fighting Doofenshmirtz again wouldn't be worth it. He was happier now, because he finally got to spend some time with his family.

Blinding lights turned on, making him shield his eyes. When he looked up, he saw he was in a small containment cell. It was all white, with no doors visible. It was small enough to just barely hold Perry comfortable, but he didn't feel very comfortable at the moment. A small screen appeared, and Monogram and Carl appeared on it. He could tell they were trying to say something, but he couldn't hear them anymore. He just realized where he was. This was one of the rooms they put the bad agents or humans who know too much in to wipe their minds!

"Come on Phineas! It's time for you to get out of this room." Ferb mumbled. He had just barely calmed Phineas down. He had another nightmare. Ferb was honestly starting to get sick and tired of it, which was why he was taking Phineas downstairs. He was hoping that by distracting Phineas, he may be able to cure Phineas.

"But Ferb, where's Perry? He's been with me all week. It's not like him to disappear anymore. He hasn't disappeared since he quit!" Phineas was starting to freak out. With Doofenshmirtz on the loose still, he was worried that Perry may have been kidnapped again.

"I'm sure he's fine. Even though he's not an agent, he still needs some alone time." Ferb reassured his brother, pulling him up out of the bed. Phineas was a little wobbly, probably due to the fact that he hasn't been allowed to walk on his own since he came out of the hospital. Ever since he got home, Phineas had been carried wherever he wanted to go. If he needed to use the bathroom, Lawrence or Ferb would carry him, telling him he was too weak to move on his own. He usually rolled his eyes when he was told this, but never complained.

Now that he was finally back on his feet, he wasn't used to it. It felt weird to him, being allowed to move around on his own. But it also felt amazing. For the first time since he was captured, Phineas felt free.

He walked carefully down the stairs, closely watched by Ferb. If he even got close to falling down the stairs, Ferb would reach his hand out and catch him. He could already tell that Phineas would refuse to be carried, but Ferb would still make sure he was there to lend Phineas a hand. Phineas disserved it after all that had happened to him.

They decided to watch TV together. Phineas wanted to invent, but Ferb insisted that Phineas got used to walking and moving on his own again before they even attempted to build anything. After a while, Phineas grudgingly agreed. He wasn't happy that he was going to lose another day of inventing with his brother, but he knew Ferb would let him invent until Phineas was able to walk without looking like he was drunk.

They flipped quickly through channels, trying to find something interesting. Phineas heard snippets of commercials and shows, but wasn't interested in most of them.

"Brick, brick, brick, br-"

"Nothing says totally to-"

"Pickles so green and meat so br-"

They finally chose to watch the news. It was the only thing on that looked sort of interesting to both of them.

"Yesterday, this young woman was found passed out on a bed in an unoccupied hotel room." The news reporter started his newest, juiciest report of the day. A picture appeared on the screen, up in the corner and out of the way of the reporter. The picture looked recent. She seemed to be laying down somewhere, asleep. She looked pale, and a little scared, even in her sleep. It almost reminded Ferb of Phineas, right after Ferb had found him. Ferb was about to change the channel when Phineas stopped him.

"No Ferb, I want to watch this." Phineas murmured absentmindedly. Ferb just nodded, setting the remote down.

"Who is this, you may ask? Her name is Annabelle Workmen. She is twenty years old, and is an employee at the Danville Suite, where the accident took place. Right now, she is at the hospital. She still hasn't woken up from whatever had happened to her.

"The weird part of this accident though, is that there appears to be wrong with Annabelle, and there are no signs that anyone else was in the room with her. For more information about this case, tune in tonight at seven." The show continued, but neither boy was listening. They were both too deep in thought. Suddenly, Phineas realized something.

"I know her. I know what happened to her!" Phineas whispered, shocked at his discovery. But his fear was quickly overtaking his shock.

**So, what did you think? I thought I did a pretty good job, especially with my cliffhangers. Better then yesterday, especially since my headache is slowly going away. I really don't like getting headaches, because mine last forever. I've had this one for about three or four days. The last one I got lasted about a week and a half. **

**Anyway, I think the funnest part about this was the "Curse you, Major Monogram!" line and the commercials XD! I was laughing as I wrote these.**

**I'm done babbling for now, so I'll let you review now. Thanks for all the reviews I've recieved. It's nice to know that so many of you are enjoying the sequel so far, because I've got huge plans for this story :D! And yes, you should be a little scared, yet very excited to see what these plans are. Let's just say, I'm already hating Alt Doof more then I already do :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Perry chattered nervously, backing away from the screen. He hit the wall across the room from that screen, but quickly jumped away from it. He didn't trust anything in this room. He learned that some of these rooms were built with traps, for agents they knew would be able to escape this room within seconds. Perry didn't know if they thought he could escape or not, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He decided that the best thing for him to do at the moment would be to listen, and hope that he could somehow keep his memories.

"Agent P, are you even listening to me?" Monogram asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Perry nodded, glaring slightly at the sound of his old agent name. He never wanted to hear that name again.

"Good. I'll restart, in case you didn't hear any of that. We have brought you into custody for a short period of time. We didn't do this to wipe your memories, we only did this to ask a favor. I'm pretty sure you've heard, but somewhere in one of our dimensions, the second dimensions Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still out there. A group of kids, named the resistance, came to our agency, asking for our best agents. We assumed that they were also looking for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so we said yes, of course. When we think of who our best agent is, we've always thought of you. Basically, what we are asking you to do is join the agency this one last time. We need you, Agent P. Without you, we would have no one to help the resistance. We promise that we won't bug you again after this mission. So, what do you say, Agent P?"

Perry looked at Monogram, a look of surprise and a little bit of anger on his face. Was he crazy? Did he actually expect Perry to join the agency again, especially after all that he had done to Phineas and him? Monogram seemed to see all of this in Perry's eyes though. His usual emotionless face was filled with sadness, as if something had been bugging him for a while.

"I know I haven't been a very good leader recently. I know I've hurt you and your owners. But I also know I can be better. I promise that after this, you can choose if you want to ever come back here again. I hope you will come back again, but I won't force you to." Monogram told Perry. That was the best way he could apologize. He wasn't used to saying sorry.

Perry just nodded. He decided that the best thing he could do at the moment is just agree to what Monogram asked him to do. He knew he'd probably never speak to his leader again after this anyway. Plus, he knew who the other dimension Doofenshmirtz was after, and he refused to let him lay a single finger on him. This would probably be the best way to protect the ones he loved.

Phineas woke up before the rest of his family. He didn't wake up from a nightmare this time. He woke up from an alarm going off on his phone. It was on vibrate, so it didn't wake up Ferb, which was good for Phineas. He pulled the phone out of his pajama pocket, and turned it off before trying to sit up as quiet as possible. He looked over at Ferb, making sure he was still asleep before standing up. He dropped a note on his pillow before slipping out of his house. He just hoped he would return this time.

_**Annabelle woke up in a dark room, scared for some reason. She couldn't remember why she was so scared though. She could hear something beeping somewhere near her, and for some reason it scared her even more. The thing that probably scared her the most was the fact that that she didn't know where she was.**_

_**The last thing she remembered was arriving at work. She was a few minutes late, due to traffic. She, like most people who arrived late, got some of the worst jobs in the hotel because all the jobs were taken. She never complained about this though. She's learned that it's better to just do her job without complaining, then to complain and get even worse jobs.**_

_**The jobs that day weren't too horrible. All she was asked to do was get some of the rooms ready for people who had reserved rooms for that night. She was used to doing jobs like this by now. Someone gave her a list, and she got to work. She couldn't remember anything after that. She was searching for anything in her mind that would give her an idea, but she couldn't find any memories after this, which just worried her more.**_

_**She was startled out of her thoughts by a light knock from somewhere in the darkness. She heard the light creaking of a door opening, and light footsteps coming through the door. **_

"_**Excuse me, are you awake?" She heard a whisper coming from next to her bed. **_

"_**Y- Yes…" she stuttered, sounding as frightened as she felt.**_

"_**Would you mind if I turned on a light for you then?" the person asked.**_

"_**No, go ahead." She was starting to calm down. This person seemed nice enough.**_

_**A bright light turned on, making her close her eyes momentarily. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a hospital room. The beeping she had earlier came from a machine that was listening to her heartbeats. She looked around to see who had turned on the light for her. She saw a boy with a triangle head. He had messy red hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with orange stripes, and blue shorts. He was smiling, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was as scared as she was.**_

"_**Sorry if I woke you up." The boy mumbled.**_

"_**Oh, don't worry, you didn't. What's your name?" she asked. **_

"_**My name is Phineas. Do you mind me asking you a few questions? I need to go home soon." Phineas asked, sitting down in one of the visitor's chairs. Annabelle just shook her head, suddenly feeling a slight headache.**_

"_**Can you please tell me anything you remember about how you ended up here?" Phineas asked, noticing the frightened expression that came back to her face.**_

**So that's chapter four :D! What do you think? I'm happy right now. My headaches finally gone :D! I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I got one third of the way before I was about to fall asleep typing.**

**Anyway, I may start writting a new story soon. It's been in my head all day. I actually like this idea :). **

**I can't think of anything else to write right now, so tell me what you guys think! This story's gotten a lot of reviews so far. It makes me so happy, because I think you guys will enjoy what's coming up. I'm curious how many of you will want to murder Alt Doof after I'm done writing this story though. XD I'd join some of you with it. I really don't like my Alt Doof. He's mean!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phineas watched her emotions go from just a little scared to being truly frightened. Her face paled a little bit, and it made him wonder if he looked like that when he woke up. She seemed to be as frightened as he had when he had just woken up. She was a lot stronger though. It seemed like Doofenshmirtz hadn't done much to her, which may be good.

"I don't know, Phineas. I honestly have no idea how I ended up here. All I remember is going to work then the next thing I knew, I was waking up here. I think it was something horrible though. I don't think I'd be so scared if it wasn't something bad. Honestly, I don't usually get scared this often." Annabelle whispered, sounding more sad then frightened. She seemed like she really wanted to know what had happened to her.

"I may have an idea of what happened to you." Phineas told her, smiling a little as he saw her perk up for the first time since he met her. She was pretty when she smiled. He blushed when he thought this, because he had started to think about Isabella.

"Really? Were you there or something?" Annabelle asked.

"No. Um… It's a long story." Phineas mumbled, not knowing where to start.

"Well, it seems like I have enough time." Annabelle replied, excited to hear about what had happened to her.

Perry snake into the boys the room early the next morning, trying not to wake them up. They needed their sleep. He wasn't about to ruin a good night sleep for them. He was just happy he wasn't hearing Phineas scream yet. This would usually be around the time when Phineas woke up, screaming loud enough to wake up the entire house until Ferb or Perry would be able to calm him down.

He was shocked when he found that Phineas wasn't in the room at all. His bed was empty, and unmade, with a note looking like it was hastily thrown onto his pillow. Perry walked over to the bed and picked up the note, reading it slowly to make sure it was Phineas's handwriting and everything. He was confused at what it said, but didn't have enough time to think about it, because just then, a hand was on his shoulder. He jumped, looking backwards, hoping it wasn't Ferb or other dimension Doofenshmirtz.

Other dimension Candace looked at Perry with her usual tough expression, but there was a little impatience in her look as well. He didn't know how long she had been in here, but he had guessed it wasn't for long. He would have seen her when he had looked around the boy's room when he had first entered. It didn't seem like anyone else was here with her.

"Come on Perry, our meeting is about to start, and I need to catch you up on what all is going on in my dimension right now." Candace whispered, trying not to wake Ferb up.

Perry just nodded. He had already accepted this mission in the OWCA. There was no reason to complain now. Plus, he was starting to believe this would be more fun than his first two missions to the second dimension. His first two had been horrible, since he had been with other dimension Doofenshmirtz for the majority of the time. This time though, he would be with the toughest group of kids in the entire second dimension, otherwise known as the resistance. And he could finally get revenge on other dimension Doofenshmirtz for causing his family so much pain.

Candace quickly walked through the awaiting portal, turning around once she was back in her old dimension to wait for Perry. He walked through the room much slower, taking in his last images of his own dimension until he returned. He wished Phineas was there, so he could say bye to him before leaving. Right before he went through, he threw Phineas's note back on Phineas's bed, along with a note from himself.

They were both through the portal when it closed, waking Ferb up. He looked around his empty bedroom, wondering where Phineas and Perry were at this time. He was really starting to get sick of all these disappearances.

**Chapter five is done at last :D! I planned on finishing it yesterday, but I had to go to bed early because I had to wake up early today. I almost didn't finish this today, due to tiredness. I hope you like it :)**

**Also, my other story will be up by tomorrow. I had lots of ideas for it today. I couldn't keep my eyes open all day today. I litterally almost fell asleep like 100 times today. I'm going to go now, because I'm exhausted. I hope this chapter was good :)! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"And that's pretty much it." Phineas finished up his story, not looking at Annabelle until he was finished. She looked calm, compared to what Phineas thought she'd look like. He was afraid she was going to be scared again, but she didn't look scared at all.

"So Phineas, how do you know all of this? Were you there or something?" Annabelle asked, looking a little confused.

"No… I sort of saw it in a dream." Phineas mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed to admit how he knew her.

"A dream? I'm a little confused. Is that how you know that man who supposedly did this to me?" Annabelle asked, not believing Phineas's crazy story anymore.

"No. I know Doofenshmirtz because he kidnapped me a while ago." Phineas said.

"Really? How do you expect me to believe all of this? You're just a kid! I guess I was kind of stupid to trust a kid, I just thought you seemed trustworthy! Well, that's a new life lesson for me. Never ask a kid to tell you a story. They usually have too much of an imagination to tell you the truth." Annabelle started rambling on, but Phineas got the point. Telling Annabelle the full truth was a horrible idea. She didn't believe him anymore. She thought he was just an imaginative little kid. Phineas sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He didn't see who had entered, but he decided that now would be a good time to just leave. There was nothing more he could say to Annabelle. She wouldn't listen anyway.

Right when he was out the door, the person said something to him. "It's a great thing you're leaving, kid. This woman needs all the sleep she can get." Phineas froze when he heard this, not because he was offended by what the person said. It was because he would recognize that voice anywhere. He looked back with wide eyes, trying to take in every detail of the person. He didn't have much time to get a good look though, because the heavy wooden door was slammed in his face. The only thing he saw was the familiar shape of the back of the man's head. More memories of nightmares started feeling his head, almost making him want to scream from fear. He held back his fear though. He needed to save Annabelle before she remembered-

Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed by a loud shriek that seemed to go through the whole hospital. Phineas sighed, realizing he was too late. She remembered.

_**Annabelle screamed for as long as she could, praying someone would help her. 'Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I believe that kid? He seemed to fully believe what he was talking about, and I just brushed him off like he was some sort of idiot.' She thought, knowing the kid was probably too far away to help him now. And even if he was still around, he looked too weak to do anything. **_

"_**Oh, so you do remember me? Huh, you're smarter than I thought! You're a little too loud for my taste though. Platyborg, make her be quiet." Doofenshmirtz ordered, sounding bored. A metal thing walked out from behind him. It took Annabelle a whole minute to realize the thing was a platypus. It didn't look much like a platypus. It looked like a war toy or something. Something this man shouldn't even have. **_

_**The platyborg tied something around her mouth, making her scream sound muffled, almost silent. She knew screaming would be useless by now, so she stopped, hoping someone had heard her.**_

"_**Ok, now that your finally quiet, I think you may be useful to me after all. You're much better when you're quiet, you know that? Anyway I think it's about time we find a good lab to confiscate from some puny scientists, don't you agree platyborg?" Doofenshmirtz asked, looking down at Platyborg. He nodded, before turning to a wall. Something shot out of a hole where his hand used to be, and the whole wall crumbled, almost a pile of dust now. Doofenshmirtz roughly picked Annabelle up off the hospital bed, running through the huge hole.**_

_**Platyborg shot something else out of his wrist, making a lime green hole appear. Annabelle strained to look back at the once peaceful hospital one last time, and swore she saw Phineas looking straight at her, a look of weakness and defeat on his face. Just then she realized something. 'All he had tried doing is helping me remember this guy, and I was cruel to him. It's not even morning yet! He wasted a whole night's sleep, just for me!' But she had no more time to think. They had just gone through the lime green light, into a world much like the one she was used too. This one seemed much darker though.**_

Phineas ran home, crying silently. He thought he could have actually helped someone for once. He thought he could have stopped Doofenshmirtz somehow, if he had gotten the door open fast enough. But seeing Doofenshmirtz disappear with Annabelle disappear made him realize the truth. He couldn't help anyone right now. He was too weak. He really was just as useless as everyone probably thought he was.

He entered his house just as the sun was going up. He snake through the house, trying not to wake anyone up, because he didn't want to explain to anyone why he was out of bed and out of breath so early in the morning. He wasn't even supposed to be out of bed yet. That was why he was so happy he had come home sooner then he thought he would.

By the time he got into his room, he realized how exhausted he was. He had pushed himself too hard today. His body wasn't ready for how much work he had done that day. He was too weak to do anything yet. He lay down in his bed, trying to stop crying long enough to go to sleep, when he noticed his note, and another note as well. He threw his in the garbage can, and opened the other note curiously.

**Phineas and Ferb,**

**I'm leaving for a little while. The OWCA has asked me to help them with one more mission, and I accepted. I don't want to leave, but I have too, just to protect you guys. Don't worry, I won't be alone. I'll be with the resistance. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. Please be safe until I return.**

**Perry**

**After a small writters block, I finally wrote a new chapter! This chapter was sad though! Why must Alt Doofenshmirtz always ruin everything? This is one of the many reasons why I hate him! He's cruel...**

**Anyway, for all of you who were looking forward to the other story I was telling you about earlier, it's finally up! I posted it yesterday. It's called Gone. I had fun writting the first chapter for it. I'm also going to update Holiday Memories today, since it is a holiday. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and I can't wait too see what you all write in your reviews :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Phineas woke up soon after he fell asleep, to the sound of a door opening. He shot straight up, fear clear in his eyes. He thought it was Doofenshmirtz, especially after what had happened to Annabelle. He was worried that Doofenshmirtz realized Phineas was still strong, and decided it was time to take him out, once and for all. But when he looked over, he saw Ferb, not Doofenshmirtz. He sighed of relief, and Ferb looked over, surprised.

"You woke up without screaming this time, Phineas!" Ferb was shocked about this. He had grown so used to being able to tell when Phineas was awake from his screaming, that having him be awake without screaming surprised him.

Phineas just nodded, still thinking about all that had happened in the hospital. He frowned slightly when he thought of Annabelle again. Where was she now? Has Doofenshmirtz done anything to her yet? What did he intend to do with her? It bugged Phineas the more he thought of her. Why hadn't he stayed with her? Why couldn't he just be useful for once? Why did Doofenshmirtz have to ruin everything of his?

Ferb noticed the frown that was on his usually optimistic brother's face, and closed the door. He knew Phineas needed someone to talk to. Plus, he wanted to know where Phineas had disappeared to last night. Maybe that was what was bugging him. Ferb walked over to Phineas's bed and sat down on the end, facing his brother with crossed legs. Phineas smiled a weak smile, knowing he was probably bugging his brother.

"What's wrong Phineas? Did you have another nightmare?" Ferb asked, knowing he had to start the conversation if he wanted to get Phineas to say anything.

Phineas shook his head. He wished it was only a nightmare, but he knew that it was too real to be a nightmare. All his nightmares suddenly seemed too real. He wondered what had happened to all the people he had dreamt about. Would he have been able to save any of them if he could have remembered them? Were they with Doofenshmirtz too?

"I wish it was Ferb. I would be so much happier if it was just a nightmare. None of it was a nightmare Ferb! He's torturing them! That's all I've been dreaming about! He's torturing all of them! I don't get it. How far will he go for a little revenge?" Phineas started of quietly, but started screaming in the middle. His voice slowly faded though, until his lips were moving, but no words came out. He kept on talking like this, until Ferb interrupted him.

"Who Phineas? Who are they? Who's torturing them?" Ferb asked, though he had a pretty good guess at the third question.

"Doofenshmirtz! He's torturing innocent people! He even kidnapped Annabelle, right in front of me! I couldn't do anything about it either. I'm too weak to do anything Ferb!" Phineas seemed to be having a panic attack. Ferb suddenly understood where Phineas must have gone yesterday. He went to talk to Annabelle, to try remembering all that had happened that he had forgotten. Phineas just didn't expect it to be this horrible.

"You're not too weak Phineas. You're stronger than most kids I know. You survived after all Doofenshmirtz has done to you. You're still alive now." Ferb told Phineas strictly. "Plus Phineas, I think you've been in bed too long. I think we should go downstairs and watch TV. Maybe if you're up for it later, we could invite our other dimension selves to come invent something with us." Ferb suggested. Phineas brightened up instantly. He was excited about being able to invent again, and even more excited about the fact that he may be able to do it with his other dimension friends again. He hadn't seen them since he had returned home, and was really starting to miss them.

"Sure Ferb. But first, I'm going to race you to the bottom of the stairs!"

"_**OK everyone, now that our team is officially together, we need to start planning." Candace yelled to the members of the resistance. Everyone was there, including the other dimension Perry, and much to her dismay, her brothers. They were wearing their old resistance clothes again, and refused to leave, even when Candace yelled at them to get out. **_

_**No one listened to Candace though. They were all too busy whispering to each other, excited for their new mission. They hadn't been able to have a big mission like this for weeks, and they were all bored with all the cleaning, so it was nice to go do what the resistance was made for: Capturing Doofenshmirtz. **_

"_**Guys, pay attention!" Candace snapped, trying to get their attention. No one stopped whispering though.**_

"_**Hey everyone, our leader is trying to talk to us!" Isabella, who was standing next to Candace, yelled. Everyone fell silent instantly. They were more used to listening to Isabella at the moment, from the week she had taken over the resistance. Candace looked curiously down at Isabella, who shrugged. "What?" she asked, acting as if she didn't know why they were quiet for her.**_

"_**Nothing." She murmured before turning back to the resistance. "As I was saying, now that our team is all officially gathered, we need to start planning. I'm pretty sure if we asked, the police would let us search buildings and houses in order to start searching. We would have to split up for this, but I'm sure we'll have something to contact the group with if we find Doofenshmirtz or Platyborg. Would this be good for everyone?" **_

_**Everyone just nodded in agreement. **_

"_**And then I think it would also be smart to have a few members of our team go to the first dimension and watch the Flynn-Fletcher residence." Isabella spoke up.**_

"_**Why would we do that?" Candace asked, truly confused.**_

"_**If Phineas and Ferb are correct, apparently Doofenshmirtz went out of his way to capture the first dimension Phineas. I bet he would try to do so again if he had the chance. If we have someone there to protect him, we may be able to capture Doofenshmirtz as well." Isabella told Candace. She knew that Candace wouldn't be able to argue with that. **_

"_**Ok then, who would we have watch over them?" Candace asked, looking around. She needed all of them to help with the search. All of them but her brothers. She smiled slightly at this thought. Of course! This would be the perfect place to leave her brothers while they searched. Phineas and Ferb seemed to have the same idea, because they both put their hands up.**_

"_**We can, Candace!" Phineas called out softly, in case Candace didn't see their hands. **_

"_**I can too!" Isabella murmured, blushing slightly. The only reason she had offered to send people to the first dimension in the first dimension was so she could visit Ferb again. **_

_**Candace didn't seem to notice her blush though. She just nodded, thinking Isabella offered to go to help protect her brothers. "Ok then everyone, I think we're ready to go. Come grab a headset and ear piece from me, and we'll be on our way." She said, holding out headsets much like the one Phineas was wearing, and little things that looked like earplugs, but were used to hear what everyone else was saying instead of blocking out sound. As soon as everyone was ready, they all left, leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella behind. **_

"_**Hey Isabella, before we can go to the first dimension, I think we have something you may need." Phineas murmured. **_

**So, what do you think? I'm looking forward to some of the coming up chapters :)! There is going to be a lot more action XD. I think I have a pretty good idea about what is going to happen throughout the rest of the story, but who knows? I am an author, after all, and we all know that sometimes, our ideas can change. I mean, I didn't even know Annabelle was going to be an important character until it happened XD! **

**Anyway, now that I'm done with my random rambling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

They didn't watch TV for too long, because it was still on the news. It was talking about Annabelle again, about her strange kidnapping. Ferb turned the TV off the moment he realized they were talking about her. Phineas looked curiously over at Ferb before realizing what they must have been telling everyone over the news.

"Oh…" he whispered as soon as he realized it. Ferb nodded, pulling Phineas up. They were heading towards the screen door, to start planning an invention, when they heard a knock at the front door. They raced to the front door, and opened it.

Waiting on the other side were three kids who looked about their age. There was one girl, and two boys. The boys looked familiar, from a while back when they had come over for dinner, but neither of them knew the girl. She had curly blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were crystal blue, but seemed a little tough, as if she had a rough childhood. She was about as tall as Phineas was. She wore a blue, short sleeved shirt that matched her eye color, and dark blue jeans. The boys wore similar outfits. They wore black t-shirts, and blue shorts.

As soon as Phineas saw the boys, he ran up and hugged them, as if he hadn't seen them in forever. They both paused before hugging him back. One of them, who had light blond hair and green eyes, chuckled.

"Wow, Phin. You act as if you haven't seen us for years! It's only been a week, you know." The boy murmured with humor in his voice.

"I know. I still missed you guys though! After all we've been through together, I'd hope you guys would miss me a little as well." Phineas replied, pulling out of the hug.

"Oh we have. Like seriously, he wouldn't stop talking about you all week!" The other boy told Phineas, laughing. Phineas joined in, not only because it was funny, but because he had done the same with Perry and Ferb.

"OK, am I the only one confused here?" Ferb cut in, looking around at all the guests with a confused look on his face. Phineas pulled all three inside and closed the door before explaining anything.

"Ferb, you remember the other dimension Phineas and Ferb, right?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. How could he forget? He had only met them a couple of times, but those few times had been huge, because of the circumstances they had all been in. It took him a second to understand why Phineas was asking, but he didn't believe it. These two boys looked nothing like Phineas and Ferb. His face must have shown his doubt, because Phineas just nodded.

"How?" Ferb asked sounding a little confused, but mostly amazed.

"Using these." The blond boy stated, taking off a belt. His looks returned back to normal, showing that he was the other dimension Phineas. Other dimension Ferb did the same.

"I don't know who this is though. I think it's either Candace or Isabella." Phineas muttered, turning to the girl. She silently took off the belt, showing them that she was Isabella. She looked a little uncomfortable for some reason. Ferb guessed it was because she had never been in another dimension, and it had been a while since she had worn any clothes other than her resistance clothes or dooferalls. He didn't ask though, because he was too busy studying the belts.

"Shape-shifting belts? When did you build these?" Ferb asked.

"When I visited them, when you were mad at me." Phineas told him. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Ferb said he was going to invite you over later, but I didn't think he had yet." Phineas looked over at Ferb, who shrugged.

"Well, we're here on a mission." Isabella started, speaking for the first time sense they arrived at this dimension. "You see, the resistance is still looking for Doofenshmirtz, and Candace decided that sense Doofenshmirtz seems to like you for some reason, she could send some of us here to protect you. Kind of like your own bodyguards. And we're not allowed to leave until Candace tells us to. If you go anywhere, we're ordered to follow you. You can just count this as a friendly visit though." Isabella explained.

"What if our friends or anybody else asks why you're here? I'm pretty sure I can't tell them all that." Phineas asked.

"Tell them we've come to stay with you because our family's out of town." Isabella said. They all put back on their belts, and their disguises kicked back in. Ferb blinked, still a little surprised by the amazing disguises, but didn't say anything. Phineas went back to talking to other dimension Phineas and Ferb, asking them what they wanted to build today. Isabella decided she might as well start talking to Ferb well everyone else was distracted.

"So Ferb, what do you think of these belts? When Phineas showed me them, I was pretty amazed. They're pretty good inventers, you know. They built these right in front of me! It was amazing. They say they got their computer skills from you guys. I thought that was amazing as well." Isabella murmured, walking over with a small smile on her face.

Ferb smiled, nodding. That was his silent way of saying thanks. He realized that though he had told himself he wouldn't miss anyone from the second dimension, he was wrong. He had missed Isabella, the only one who had really understood how he had felt when Phineas had disappeared, and comforted him when he had almost given up.

"You know Isabella, I think I like how you looked earlier better. It suits you." Ferb told her, smiling back. Phineas, who had looked over at Ferb to tell him their ideas, smiled. 'They're cute together.' He thought, slipping outside with other dimension Phineas and Ferb so that Ferb and Isabella could have a little alone time.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I rushed a little bit, because I'm on vacation right now. I'm just happy we have internet here, because that was what I was really worried about XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Isabella woke up later than usual, but not to Pinky or her alarm clock or anything else she usually woke up too as of lately. She woke up to a more familiar sound, tools being used in the distance. She sat up right away, shaking her head until the frizzy mess straightened down into her usual hair style. Since she could now see, she skipped over to the window, just to make sure she wasn't having some crazy dream.

She saw the familiar shape of Phineas's head, mouth moving as he was explaining something to someone. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but she was already mesmerized just by seeing him again. She was so mesmerized that she almost didn't see who he was talking to. Two boys were standing right by Phineas, seeming to take in every word he was saying. They were huddled over some object Phineas was holding. She didn't see Ferb anywhere, which surprised her.

She hurried to get ready, so that she could finally see Phineas and help him once again. After all, that was one of the things she was best at, and one of the things she had missed the most after all this time. The thing she had missed more than anything though, was seeing Phineas's warm, smiling face. 'At least I'll see it again soon.' Isabella thought to herself as she ran out of her room.

"Mom, I'm going over too Phineas's!" Isabella yelled when she got to the door. She knew her mother's reply before it got out of her mouth.

"Ok sweetie, be careful!" Mrs. Shapiro replied, busy doing something in the kitchen.

Isabella had just entered through the back gate, excited to see what they'd be inventing that day. She couldn't see anything big, or anything at all really. Toolboxes were scattered everywhere, and Phineas was sitting at one with those two boys, holding a tool. He was showing them how to use it, and explaining what it was. Other than that, there was no invention. Isabella watched for a few minutes before she started getting bored. She wasn't about to leave though, so she decided to ask them what they were planning on doing that day.

"Hey Phineas, Wha-" was all she was able to get out before the screen door opened, and Ferb and a girl came out. Isabella gasped, seeing the girl. She looked about their age, and was pretty cute. She was blushing a tiny bit also, and Isabella thought she saw her looking at Phineas. This girl had a crush on her guy! Isabella's mouth fell open, forming a small O shape as she watched the girl glide gracefully over to Phineas. 'OK Isabella, you may be over exaggerating a little there. It's not really a graceful glide. It's more of a normal walk. But still, who does this girl think she is, coming in and stealing my guy! Phineas is mine! She better understand that, or else.' She thought, almost missing the girl talking.

"Hey Phineas, sorry for being a little late…" She trailed off, looking over at Ferb for a second and blushing even harder, which made Isabella even angrier. "Anyway, whatcha doin'?" By then, Isabella was almost steaming from frustration. 'So first, she tries stealing my boy, and now she's stealing my lines! What is up with this girl? Who is she, anyway?'

"Hi Phineas! Who are these guys? Are they new?" Isabella asked, glaring at the girl as she asked the first question. She walked over and stood in between Phineas and the girl, back turned to the girl.

"Oh um… This is Andrew, Taylor, and Jasmine." He mumbled, trying not to pull his ear as he spoke. He gestured to the people as he said their names. Andrew was the blond haired boy, Taylor was the brown haired boy, and Jasmine was the girl. They all looked questionably over at him, and he shrugged, mouthing something when Isabella wasn't looking. They all just nodded, seeming to understand what Phineas was saying. "And this is Isabella." Phineas told them. Isabella stopped glaring at Jasmine right as Phineas turned to her.

"Hi guys. Anyway, Phineas, whatcha doin'?" she asked him, her usual smile back on her face. She heard someone behind her laugh, but didn't look back to see who it was. She didn't want to even look at Jasmine anymore.

"Oh, since everybody's here, I can finally tell you! Andrew and Taylor want to see if we can create any weapons… You know, just to see if we can do it…" Phineas said, resisting the urge to pull his ear again. The real reason they wanted to make these weapons was to help the resistance protect themselves, especially with Doofenshmirtz's new weapons. Phineas was the only one who knew what these weapons did, even vaguely, so he would be the only one who knew how to protect anyone from them.

"Really? What kind of weapons?" Jasmine asked, truly curious. She was curious if it was anything they could use in the resistance. Andrew whispered something in her ear, and she nodded, understanding.

"Well, come other here and I'll show you." Phineas told her. everyone crowded around, curiously looking at the blueprints Phineas showed them.

**Lol I couldn't resist :D! Isabella is soooo jealous of her other dimension self righ now! I love it :)! Anyway, I was going to add this chapter yesterday, but I was kicked off my computer at midnight lol. At least I was almost done. After this, I'm going to start writting a new chapter for Holiday Memories, since it's Easter tomorrow :D! **

**Anyone planning on doing anything fun today or tomorrow? I'm going to visit family :). **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

They built the weapons quickly, because there were so people there to help today. The one everyone thought was most amazing at the moment was the ray gun they created. It wasn't really a ray gun, that's just what it looked like. There was so much more to it though. On top of being able to shoot a deadly green ray, it can also shoot water, fire, an electric shock, ice shards, sleeping darts, and pointed bits of rock. You could choose these by a switch on one of the sides. They also built back up weapons, such as knives that wouldn't break easily, and escape tools, such as shrinking jetpacks and copies of the hooks other dimension Candace used to ride on the giant lawn gnome. They decided to practice using these using targets they quickly built.

Andrew, Taylor, and Jasmine hit every target set out for them. They never missed, and almost always hit dead on. Of course, being from the resistance, this would probably all be simple for them. Phineas and Ferb caught on almost as quickly, and soon all of them were sitting under the shade of the tree, watching Isabella. Isabella, unlike the others, was not very good at using the weapons. She hit almost everything but the targets. Everyone was happy she didn't hit them yet.

"Come on, Izzie, just concentr-" Jasmine started when a green ray flew inches from her head. She gasped, looking over at Isabella. Isabella looked away, back at the target, but she had a look of satisfaction and fury on her face. Finally, after about a half hour, she hit a target. And another. And kept hitting them until all the targets were gone. As soon as she was finished, she noticed the silence around her. She looked over at her friends and Jasmine, and saw the shock on their faces. It was quiet for a whole minute, until Phineas spoke up.

"Um… Good job Isabella… Uh… WATERFIGHT!" he screamed suddenly, picking it up the gun and setting it to the water setting. He sprayed Isabella in the face and ran, laughing as he had more fun then he's had in weeks.

Linda came home from the store, tired after a long day. She was just that Candace wasn't home yelling at her about some invention that's never there. She decided to go check on Phineas, when he heard laughing coming from the back yard. She would have ignored it, and assumed it was Ferb having fun with his friends, if the laugh hadn't been so familiar. It was Phineas's laugh.

She ran to the backyard, wondering what Phineas could be doing there. Maybe Ferb missed his brother, so he decided to bring him outside to talk. So many ideas went through her head as she went to the screen door, but what she saw wasn't like anything she imagined. Phineas wasn't sitting or lying around, like she thought he would. He was running around and having as much fun as everyone else. He seemed completely normal, as if his strange disappearance never even happened. Linda thought she'd be mad at Phineas for being out of his room, but she was actually happy. Her little boy was finally happy.

Instead of opening the door to yell at Phineas to go back to his room, she asked the same question she had asked them almost every day.

"Hey guys, I'm home from the store. Want snacks? You'd have to stay outside until I get you some towels though." She called with a smile. They were all soaked to the bone.

"Sure mom! We don't mind waiting. We can put these water guns away well we're waiting." Phineas called, collecting the ray guns from everybody. Linda went into the house, still smiling faintly. By the time she returned to the backyard, everything was all cleaned up. The kids all went inside, wrapped up in nice warm towels. They made themselves hot chocolate and sat at the kitchen table, watching as Linda started to prepare diner. She talked to the children as she looked for something to make.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Linda asked, as she did every day.

"Oh, we weren't planning on doing much, but it was so warm, we decided to have a water fight." Phineas replied, smiling as his hair dripped everywhere.

"I can see that. What about Candace? Any ideas of where she may be?" Linda asked, deciding to just order pizza.

"Yeah, I think she said something about going to the mall with Stacy." Phineas told her. He was trying to think of how he could possibly ask Linda about Andrew, Taylor, and Jasmine staying for the night.

"So, are your friends staying for dinner tonight?" Linda asked, trying to see how many pizzas's to order.

"Actually mom, they were wondering if they could stay the night." Phineas murmured quietly.

**Chapter ten is finally done lol! I didn't post it last night because I couldn't think of how to start this chapter. Then today, I thought of it, and wrote it as soon as possible. Poor Isabella... She really doesn't like her other dimension self, huh? I'm going to use Alt. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella's fake names when talking about them when they're wearing their shape shifting belts. It makes things a little simpler for me XD!**

**I think I'm going to work on my sequel for Gone now... WordNerb93 has helped with the title for it, and I love it :)! He's amazing with titles! It's really good for me, because I'm not the best when it comes to my titles XD! The sequels going to be called Beneth the Iron Fist, and will be about what all happens in the second dimension before Phineas and Ferb come along :D! I have some very good ideas for it :)... **

**Anyway, I'm done rambling now. Feel free to review if you'd like.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Phineas held his breath for a moment, sort of mad at himself for bringing it up so soon. He refused to look up at her. His mom hadn't killed him for being out of his room, but she might now. She wasn't used to having kids that weren't their own around at night. None of them ever had any sleepovers. They all saw their friends during the day time so much, there was never any need for it.

"OK." Linda said, making Phineas jerk his head up suddenly. Linda smiled at him before taking her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm fine with them sleeping over. I'm really happy to have you back, and to see you get better. So I'll let you have a sleepover if it will make you happy. There's only one problem though. I'll allow you to have the boys over, but I don't know if I want any girls sleeping over…" She trailed off, knowing they all got the point. She went into the living room to dial the pizza guy, and let them talk everything over.

"Phineas, I can't go home!" Jasmine cried out, a worried look on her face. Phineas smiled comfortingly at her.

"I know… Oh, maybe you can stay with Isabella tonight!" Phineas exclaimed. Everyone looked over at Isabella pleadingly. She looked at everyone's faces a couple times before giving up.

"Fine! But you're sleeping on the floor, Jasmine." Isabella sighed, giving up. Maybe she could talk Jasmine out of liking Phineas during their sleepover tonight.

"I'm fine with that. Actually, I'm pretty used to it… from sleepovers I've had before." Jasmine muttered, not telling the full truth again. She was actually used to it from some of her overnight missions, when they slept in overcrowded hotel rooms or outside, somewhere hidden away from everyone but themselves.

"OK then. I'll ask mom when I get home." Isabella replied, sad to have to sleep with Jasmine still.

...

"Are you ok, Isabella?" Jasmine asked, looking truly concerned.

'Well, let's see. You're in my house, in my room, on my bed, and are in love with my boy. NO I AM DEFINATLY NOT FINE!' Isabella wanted to scream at her. Instead, she put a small, fake smile on her face and said "Sure Jasmine. Almost ready for bed?"

"Not quite. May I use your bathroom?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, it's in the hall. You can't miss it." Isabella muttered.

"Thanks." Jasmine called back as she ran to the bathroom, a pair of pajamas in her hands. Isabella sighed, laying back. She was exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Why is it that just when she thought Phineas was starting to like her back, everything bad happens. First he suddenly disappears, then he returns, almost looking completely dead, then, right when he's back on her feet, Jasmine appears and decides to like Phineas as well. It was horrible. And on top of all of that, Phineas is still weaker then he normally is. He tries to hide it, but she could tell that he was pushing himself to his limits today. Isabella was pretty sure he had fallen asleep the moment they had left. He had seemed too tired to even wear his usual optimistic smile.

Jasmine walked in while Isabella was off in her own little world. Her usual kind expression was now replaced by sadness and a little anger. Jasmine was pretty sure she knew the reason behind that. Unlike her, who was used to girls from how often she was with Candace and the Firestorm girls, Isabella had been the only girl in her main group for as long as she had been in Danville. She was either used to being with all boys, or all girls when she was with the Fireside girls. She wasn't used to having anybody new in her group, especially ones that he acted like he knew for a while. She must see Jasmine as competition.

"Hey Izzie, can I trust you with a secret?" Jasmine asked, wanting Isabella to trust her. She was the only girl Jasmine could really trust in this dimension, and only because she knew she could trust herself, even if she was from another dimension, and seems different to her.

"I think I already know what you're going to tell me. And I don't approve of it at all." Isabella snapped, glaring at her. Jasmine raised her eyebrows. What did Isabella think that she was going to say?

"Well, what is it that you don't approve of, exactly?" Jasmine asked.

"You like Phineas! I hope you know that he's mine." Isabella told her, glaring. She couldn't believe how oblivious Jasmine was.

"Phineas? OK, you are waaaaaaay off! I don't like him! I love Ferb! That wasn't even what I was going to tell you. I want to show you something." She said. She lifted up the t-shirt she was wearing, showing that she was wearing a black belt. She took it off, and Isabella's eyes widened as she watched Jasmine change, right in front of her. When Jasmine finished changing, Isabella found herself looking at someone she only saw when she looked in a mirror.

"You're me?" she asked, shocked as she reached out to make sure this wasn't an illusion.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writters block for a few days.**

**UUUGGGGHHHH! I HATE FRIDAY THE 13****th****. For anyone out there who don't believe these days are actually bad luck, you can stop reading this authors note now, because I'm about to rant a little bit. I was going to start writting this chapter earlier today because I finally got inspiration last night. But then this morning, I was woken up by my sisters cat who somehow got into room, spazzing out over my alarm clock going off and attacking me. As I went outside, I realized I had forgotten something, and turned around to get it. Someone opened the door right after I had turned around and smashed my big toe on my left foot. It still really hurts. **

**I'm not going to continue right now, but by about 10 I have had enough bad things happen to where I have been in my room since, crying. It really hasn't been a good day at all. If I were to explain the whole thing, this author's note would be longer then the chapter, and I would be crying again right now, which I don't really want to do since I finally think I might have cried myself out. I honestly don't even want to write right now, which is strange because I always, ALWAYS, want to write something. **

**I'm really sorry to make you guys have to listen to that. I just needed to get it all off my chest. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Thanks for reading this so far, and for commenting. Every single comment I get from you all means so much to me. You guys make me feel like an amazing author XD! I love reading all of your stories as well. I just wish I had more time to read more lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"Did Phineas and Ferb make a clone of me or something?" Isabella asked, confused. There was two of her! TWO! That was one too many. How could there be two of her?

"No! I don't think they would even try cloning, Isabella. It is illegal on humans, you know." Other dimension Isabella told her, secretly a little amused by Isabella's reaction to seeing her true appearance.

"Then how! It's impossible for you to exist. This is all just a crazy dream! I'll wake up and you'll be gone!" Isabella yelled, refusing to believe.

Jasmine sighed. It was going to take a lot of explaining to get Isabella to believe she really existed.

…

Phineas sat in the room with his brother and their friends, catching up on all that had happened since they had last seen each other. Apparently, other dimension Phineas and Ferb's parents hadn't even shown their faces much after they'd seen the Doofenchannel broadcast. They had hidden their selves away, forcing the children to look after each other until everything was clear again. Candace could be heard yelling at them in the panic room a lot, sometimes just telling them to grow up and be the adult, and sometimes going all out, reminding them who had been forced to be the adult for years because they weren't strong enough do it be their selves. Soon she had given up on her parents, and had decided it would be better to have her brothers with her in the resistance.

"So why did she suddenly decide to send you here?" Phineas asked, looking confused.

"Well, she didn't really send us… like Isabella said, we were sent here on a mission. Candace had noticed how far out of his way Doofenshmirtz went, just to capture you, and decided to send someone to guard you. Ferb, Isabella, and I all volunteered for to come protect you. Basically, we're your babysitters until everything is clear." Other dimension Phineas cracked up as he was saying this. Phineas looked shocked at first, but then he realized Candace's true intentions with sending her little brothers here. They weren't here to be his babysitters; they were here to be babysat. That would be the only reason why she would even let her brothers in the resistance. And now, they had been dumped on Phineas and Ferb to be watched over. "I don't know why Isabella volunteered though. She would have been much more comfortable with Candace and everyone else in the resistance, because she's much more of a girl of action than anything else. Maybe she thought she'd have more action here, once Doofenshmirtz showed up?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Phineas asked, almost laughing as he looked over at Ferb, who was blushing slightly. It felt weird, knowing that he and Ferb both had a crush on the same person… almost. But he had realized how cute the two were together when they had been hugging as if there was not another person in the world, and he was happy for both of them. He decided to change the subject. "I think it's time for bed, don't you guys? I mean, knowing Ferb and I, we're probably going to be really busy tomorrow anyway, so we might as well get a good night sleep tonight. You two could either sleep on the floor, or come get in either one of these beds. There's enough room for you." Phineas noticed the slightly grateful look in Ferb's eyes as he made himself comfortable. Phineas fell asleep within seconds, not noticing when both other dimension Phineas and Ferb crawled in on either side of his bed, making themselves comfortable in bed with him. Ferb watched them all fall asleep with quiet tears running down his cheeks. He'd never compete with the relationship those three had together. Sometimes he still felt like he was still so far away from his brother.

Little did any of them know that Phineas's nightmares were getting worse. And now that he could remember each one, they haunted him through each moment, no matter how optimistic he always acted. Because the memories of all those faces that he had seen, all the people who had been tortured, were faces that could never leave his mind. Especially Annabelle, the girl he was seconds away from saving.

…

_**Doofenshmirtz messed with something on the lab table. He had finally found the perfect place to work. It was almost as good as his old lab when he had ruled over the Tri-state area. 'Don't worry, Heinz. Soon, you'll be working on all your evil experiments in the best labs ever built. No one will be able to stop you. They will be too busy following your every order. Soon, there will be no one to stop you.' He told himself this as he worked. On and on the work went. It dragged itself on forever, threatening to never stop. If he didn't know this work would all pay off soon enough, he would have quit a long time ago.**_

_**Finally, after what felt like years of labor done on his newest experiment, his work was complete. He pulled back, exhausted. He was almost ready to go to sleep, but first he knew he needed to test how good he had done this time. He sighed, pulling out a remote. He pressed the top button on it, and the sound of things hovering filled the air. His tired expression turned into an evil joy. His experiment worked.**_

"_**Now it is finally time to begin the invasion. Soon, they will all pay for what they have done to me, and they will force so many others to suffer with them. Soon, everyone will know the name of Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Doofenshmirtz yelled into the almost pure darkness of the lab he had been working so hard in. All there was to do now is sleep.**_

**...**

**Here's chapter twelve :D! I'm doing a little better now... Friday was just a really, REALLY hard day for me. I haven't even told anyone all that had happened. I don't want to start crying again today. **

**Anyway, Isabella's having a really hard time beliving Alt Isabella. She thinks she's imagining her right now. It's a little funny, actually XD! And Phineas is catching up with Alt Phineas and Ferb. I bet he missed them a lot :).**

**Sorry that I've been kind of bad at updating my stories as of lately. I think the main reason why is because I've been losing a lot of comfidence in myself lately. I really haven't been thinking my writing is all that good lately, and it's been making me almost want to give up on writing. I know I won't, but it's just been really hard for me lately. I think most of it is from all the stress of everything in my life as of lately, because I've been letting it all build up. I'll try getting over it soon though, and updating more regularly.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

When everyone woke up, Phineas was already awake, pale and shaking.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Other dimension Phineas asked. Everyone looked worried, but other dimension Phineas and Ferb looked confused as well. Ferb was pretty sure he knew what was wrong with his brother.

Phineas just shook his head, seeming to just notice that they were awake. He had a horrible night the night before. After his Doofenshmirtz nightmare, he had starting reliving his old nightmares he had forgotten. When he thought of them, the first thing he had always wondered was how many of them were kidnapped like Annabelle.

"Nothing guys, I just had something I wanted to do. You may get mad at me if I actually do it though." He murmured, deciding to tell them the other thought that had been in his head all morning.

"What do you want to do?" other dimension Phineas asked suspiciously.

"I want to go help in your dimension." Phineas practically whispered. Everyone heard him though.

"What! Why?" They all asked at the same time.

"Don't you know how stupid and crazy that is? You're too weak! Mother would never allow it, and with how badly Doofenshmirtz apparently wants you, you'd be captured within seconds!" Ferb yelled. He had almost lost his brother once. He refused to lose him again.

"Which is exactly why it would be bad for us to stay here!" Phineas replied.

"And why is that, exactly?" Ferb asked, still a little mad at Phineas.

"If we stay here, we will be like sitting ducks. I'm pretty sure Doofenshmirtz knows where we live. He was the ruler of the second dimension for a long time. He would probably know where everyone in Danville lives. So the best thing right now would be to be on the move. The more we move around, the less of a chance of a chance he has of capturing me. And either way, we'd be a lot of help to everyone in the second dimension. We have a little bit of an advantage right now, actually." Phineas paused.

"Why?" Other dimension Phineas asked, intrigued.

"I'm pretty sure I know what every machine he has does. I am the one who had built them after all." Phineas answered, his face lighting up with excitement with this thought.

"And still, even with this tiny insight, you expect me to let you go that easily?" a voice came from the door, making everyone jump.

**Cliffhanger :D! Yes, It's short... I know. How many of you are just happy to see a chapter or two up after this week or so? I've been taking a break from writing, too get my confidence back and for a few other reasons. At least I'm back now! And I think I may have gotten over a writers block or two. Anyway, what do you think? Was it worth the wait?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Isabella stomped in, closely followed by other dimension Isabella. Phineas's eyes widened by both how mad Isabella seemed, and seeing other dimension Isabella walk around without her disguise. He was about to ask, but other dimension Isabella saw the curious look on his face and stopped him. She shook her head no and mouthed 'Not right now'. Phineas nodded, and looked back at Isabella.

"I mean, seriously Phineas! You've already disappeared once! Do you even know how worried everyone was? How worried… I was? And now you want to just get up and leave again! Seriously Phineas? You've already made me mad enough by not telling me who exactly I invited into my house yesterday! Why wouldn't you tell me about her Phineas? Why wouldn't you even tell me why you had disappeared in the first place?" Isabella screamed. Everyone in the room was shocked into silence now. Isabella was still steaming, with tears streaming down her cheeks. The sight of Isabella crying made Phineas feel horrible. He knew there was nothing he could do about it at that moment, but he still felt like crying with her.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't know you felt that way. And I can't tell you anything because there's too much that would happen if I had. I couldn't take that chance. But even if you refuse to let me go, or if you think up any complicated scheme to keep me from going, I will still go, with or without you guys. So it's your choice to come with me or not." Phineas told everyone, sounding more like an adult then a kid at the moment. The room was silent once again after Phineas finished speaking. It took a few minutes before anyone spoke up.

"Well, I'm definitely going with you. Last time I didn't, I ended up finding you almost dead. That's one mistake I'll never make again." Ferb murmured, a loving smile on his face as he looked at his brother.

"And you should know, after everything we've been though, that we'll be with you too." Other dimension Phineas spoke up. Other dimension Ferb nodded in agreement. Everyone looked over at the door where the two Isabella's were. Isabella was biting her lip, and other dimension Isabella slipped over to Ferb, sitting down beside him on his bed.

"I'm going if Ferb's going. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." She said softly, smiling at Ferb. He smiled lovingly back, and soon they were off in their own little world. Isabella felt slightly jealous of them, because she has had a crush on Phineas for much longer than them, yet they were still much closer than her and Phineas were. She knew there was only one way she'd ever get any closer to Phineas, but the thought scared her. She sighed as she made her decision.

"I refuse to let you disappear. If I can't convince you to stay, I'll go with you." Isabella sounded determined as she said this, and for the first time all morning, Phineas's optimistic smile appeared.

"Now we just need to plan. I've already thought of one…" Everyone huddled in as Phineas told everyone what he had in mind…

_**Candace swiftly swept through the early morning streets of the tri-state area, quickly followed by Jeremy. She was happy to finally have some alone time with him after all the time they've had since Doofenshmirtz's downfall. They had both been so busy that they hadn't had any time to spend with each other. **_

_**When they had tried talking to the police about getting a warrant to search houses and buildings for any signs of Doofenshmirtz, they were instantly denied. They hadn't given up though, and pushed the police so much that they were almost sent to jail. They had escaped the police station moments before they were, and decided to make a stealthier approach instead. They would sneak into every place long enough to look for Doofenshmirtz, then leave before being caught in the house. It was easy enough for everyone to understand, and by now they were probably spread out across the tri-state area.**_

_**They stopped at the next building, which was probably one of the plainest buildings in the entire tri-state area. It was probably at one time white, but now looked like it was a faded gray color instead. There were no windows visible. It looked like an old factory building. It seemed like it would be the perfect place for Doofenshmirtz to hide. Candace smiled hopefully over at Jeremy before slipping into the only entrance. Jeremy followed her closely, trying to return her smile.**_

"_**You think he's he-" Candace was cut off as something shot into her neck, knocking her out.  
>"Cand-" Jeremy was cut off as well. He fell to the ground instantly, his neck stinging a little as he struggled to stay awake. The last thing he saw was a pair of black shoes walking towards them.<strong>_

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. I've been very busy lately, but I think I'll be able to update this more often now. Anyway, what do you think? I know it's probably not as happy as all of you wanted XD. I think this worked better though. Anyway, nice guesses at who it was :). If I hadn't have chosen Isabella, it probably would have been one of the Candace's. **

**I'm putting a new story on here soon :D! I think it's going to be called In the Flames. It's about an alternate future XD! I know that's not a good explanation, but I'm still in the middle of writting it XD. I also posted Beneath the Iron Fist. You remember me talking about that in here, right? I think it was in chapter ten or eleven? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it :). **__


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They decided to leave after breakfast. That would give them enough time to get everything they thought they would need, and think of an excuse for disappearing again. That was the longest part of their planning process.

"So what are we going to tell our parents?" Phineas asked after they had started writing down what they would do once they got to the second dimension.

"Don't tell them. That's what we did. I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't noticed that we're missing yet." Other dimension Isabella replied simply. Other dimension Phineas and Ferb just nodded in agreement.

"Well that won't really work for us." Phineas told her.

"And why would that be?" other dimension Isabella asked roughly. She didn't like people disagreeing with her.

"Because, last time he had disappeared without telling our parents, he ended up being kidnapped and almost killed." Ferb muttered back with as much roughness as other dimension Isabella. He hated hearing people talking like that to Phineas, and hated thinking back to that time when Phineas had disappeared even more. It had probably been one of the worst times in his life. "And mother ended up almost having a heart attack."

"Oh…" Isabella looked down, suddenly embarrassed by her roughness. She had never even considered that.

"So not telling them is out of the picture then!" Other dimension Phineas cut in suddenly, sounding optimistic as if the whole conversation never happened.

"Well I have an idea." Isabella spoke up suddenly.

"What is it?" Other dimension Phineas asked her.

"They can do what I'm doing and ask to go to a sleep over at a friend's house for the weekend." Isabella offered them, looking over at Phineas and Ferb.

"That may work!" Phineas told her happily.

"Ok, let's go eat, and then you guys can go pack and everything. You guys should pack as light as possible. No more than one backpack." Isabella demanded, sounding like a leader again. They all slipped down the stairs hoping it was late enough to where the whole family would be awake already. All the kids from the other dimension put on their shape-shifting belts at the bottom of the stairs, and they entered the kitchen looking tired but happy.

"Good morning everyone!" Linda sang as she set breakfast down in front of them. It was blueberry pancakes fresh from the pan, and orange juice.

"Good morning." They all replied.

"This looks very good, Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher." Other dimension Isabella said as she started to get a few pancakes for herself. Everyone nodded in agreement, and soon the pancakes were gone. Everyone kept looking over at Phineas, and he could tell that they all expected him to ask the question.

"Hey mom?" Phineas spoke up as she started cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

"Yes Phineas?" Linda asked, looking over at him.

"Would it be alright with you if we go over to Andrew and Taylor's house for the weekend?" he asked nervously.

"Of course it's alright with me, Phineas. Seeing you act normal yesterday made me realize something. Ever since I found out you had almost died because of that cruel man, I've been overprotecting you. I've been holding you back way too much. It's about time I let you grow up. So I'm fine with you sleeping over with your friends as long as you promise me you'll be safe." Linda pulled Phineas into a hug as she said this. Tears started forming in Phineas's eyes as he realized this may be one promise he can't keep.

"I'll try mom." Phineas murmured softly. Linda let go of him and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie. Are you leaving now?" She asked. Phineas nodded, wiping the tears away. "Ok, have fun then."

"Thanks mom." Phineas replied, running up to his room with the other boys. Both Isabella's waved as they walked out the door, going over to Isabella's house to pack. Everyone else went upstairs to start packing their own stuff. As their backpacks started getting fuller, Phineas started getting more stressed as he thought of the promise he had made to Linda. What if he couldn't keep this promise? Would his mother ever forgive him, or even let him out of the house ever again. It would be horrible to be kept on lockdown for the rest of his life.

"What's wrong Phineas? And don't just say nothing this time. I won't believe you if you do. You've been acting weird all morning!" Ferb mumbled, bringing Phineas out of his thoughts yet again.

"Just another nightmare, Ferb. It's nothing too bad, so don't worry about it." Phineas said dismissively.

"And yet, I still don't believe you're telling me the whole truth." Ferb said as he looked closely at Phineas.

"I'm just worried about what would happen if something happened to us. Mom may keep me on house arrest for the rest of my life when I return." Phineas told his brother, hoping he'd change the subject soon. Ferb didn't say anything though. He just kept on giving him a studying look.

"What do you mean by nightmares Phineas?" Other dimension Phineas asked, looking over at him from on his bed. He had already packed everything he needed before he had come here.

"I've just been having a few bad dreams about Doofenshmirtz lately. The only weird part is that almost all of them seem to be coming true." Phineas informed him. This subject wasn't much better than the last one.

"Oh, that's cool!" other dimension Phineas mumbled. Phineas just nodded in reply. Soon they were all done packing, and met the Isabella's right outside their house. They slipped through the portal the moment they were sure nothing was watching them.

"Isabella." Phineas whispered softly to her once they were though the portal. She looked over at him curiously as they began looking for Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes Phineas?" She asked.

"I have something I need to give you." Phineas mumbled, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" Isabella asked, smiling and blushing a little as she thought about how cute Phineas looked when he blushed.

"The other dimension Isabella told you all about the second dimension right?" Phineas asked. He paused long enough to see Isabella nod. "Well, you gave me an amazing gift, and I never thought of a chance to repay you. I finally have a chance to give you a gift back."

"Really? What is it?" Isabella asked. But instead of explaining anymore, he pulled her into a kiss.

**Chapter 15 is finally done :D! And it has a really good ending :D! I think this will sort of satisfy my Phinbella readers XD! Anyway, next on my list of stories I need to work on is Remember. Then after that I may work on either Beneath the Iron fist, or In the Flames :) Just depends on what I feel like working on at the moment.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :D!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

They didn't stop kissing until they were pulled away by their other dimension selves. They were slightly annoyed to be pulled away from each other, but were grateful for it as well. They didn't want to have an awkward moment as soon as they pulled out of the kiss. They both knew they would have had one too.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Phineas whispered, sounding shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Honestly, I can't believe it took you that long to do it. Me and Ferb were both waiting for you to make your move for a while, with the way we've seen you guys looking at each other. It's kind of like how Ferb and our Isabella are always looking at each other." Phineas smiled as he explained this. He would have kept going on about it, but he was interrupted by his brother.

"Anyway, well you two were off in your own little world, we devised a plan of action for finding Doofenshmirtz. Basically we are going to be using the same plan as the resistance, but instead of asking for permits or anything like that, we'll just be sneaking in and scamming the place quickly before anyone realizes we're even there. We've memorized maps of the Tri-state Area, and have a few guesses at where he may be. We'll go to these places altogether, and if he's not in any of them, we'll split into two groups. We'll all have the communicators we built yesterday so that if we find him or get separated we'll be able to communicate with everyone. I think that's it, so we'll wait for Isabella to get caught up on the plan, then we'll be on our way." Ferb told Phineas, looking like he had said enough to last him for a week.

They all looked over at the other three, waiting for them to be finished. Isabella looked bright red, and had a huge smile on her face. Other dimension Isabella had the same smile on her face, and was saying something to Isabella. Even Ferb had a small smile on her face, but wasn't looking at Isabella at all. He was looking over at other dimension Isabella lovingly. Phineas's eyebrows raised a little as he wondered if that's how he had looked at Isabella all the time. They finished talking pretty soon, and walked over to them. They all paused for a moment, seeming unsure if they should go on or not.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas murmured, pulling on his brother's sleeve. Ferb looked curiously down, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I really look at Isabella like you and Isabella look at each other?" Phineas asked, blushing a little and looking down. Ferb giggled and nodded, smiling at his brother's shyness. Phineas smiled back, happy to have a brotherly moment with Ferb again. The moment was quickly ruined though as something sharp hit Phineas in the back. He didn't even get enough time to look back before a shock went through his body, making him fall to the ground in pain. More shocks came soon after the first one until the world seemed to be full of nothing but darkness.

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update on this. Me and my family went camping all week this week, and last week I was really busy. I'm going to try my very, very hardest to update more often now, because I have this next part planned out to the minute. Seriously, this scene has been going through my head nonstop for a while. I'm excited for it :)!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and being so patiant with me :D!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

"Phin… as… Phine… s… Phineas! Phineas wake up!" Phineas startled awake to someone shouting at him. His eyes snapped open as soon as he remembered what had happened.

"Where are we?" Phineas gasped. He sat up and looked around, feeling a slight pain in his back. The only thing he could really tell about this place was that it was dark and freezing.

"We've been captured, smart one!" someone snapped from what sounded like a corner.

"Well I knew that! I just want to know exactly where we are right now!" Phineas snapped back, glaring in the direction of the voice. He already knew who it was though. Candace. He crawled over to where he had heard her. He didn't stop until he had bumped into her. She was curled up in a ball, and Phineas could feel her shaking slightly as if she was trying to hold back tears. He went from being mad at her for being mean to him to feeling bad for her. He never thought he'd actually feel bad for this Candace, since every time he had seen her before he was scared of her. He didn't really know what to do though, so he did the only thing he thought he could do. He put his arm around her and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"What's wrong Candace?" Phineas asked softly. Candace glared over at him, reminding him of how awkward and nervous he felt. The look slowly softened though, until Phineas could see pain and sadness that she had tried hiding.

"Why are you here? I was completely fine being stuck here with him until he opened that stupid door and I saw my own brothers in his cruel hands! He threw them in, and before he slammed the door shut, I saw the pain in both of their faces. I could tell he was staring straight into my eyes as he slammed the door shut as well. He had the cruelest smile on his face." Candace whimpered, tears filling her eyes again.

"Were you the one who woke me up?" Phineas asked after a minute of silence. He didn't know what else to say.

"I was trying to wake up my Phineas. I got stuck with you waking up though. I guess it could be worse though. I could be stuck with Doofenshmirtz right now." Candace murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks I guess." Phineas replied. "So how many people has he decided to torture this time?"

"So far, I think he's only captured the members of the resistance. I'm hoping that's it. It would be horrible if he'd start punishing random people. He might though since some people may not accept Doofenshmirtz back with open arms." Candace told him.

"It may already be more than just us though." Phineas muttered under his breath.

"And why is that, exactly?" Candace asked, looking curiously down at him.

"It's a long story." Phineas blushed, looking down. She would think he was crazy if he told her the truth.

"I think I have enough time to listen." Candace replied, getting comfortable as Phineas started telling her all he had been through with Doofenshmirtz lately. She could tell right away that this would take a while.

_**Doofenshmirtz smiled as he thought of his newest prisoners. Finally, the resistance and Phineas Flynn were all his! His goal that he had given himself ever since Phineas defeated him was fulfilled. Both Tri- state areas were his, and he would get his revenge on the person who had taken away the only thing that had mattered to him. He only had one last thing to do, and then there would be nothing left to stop him. **_

_**He walked through the dark halls of the old laboratory he had taken, trying not to look at the horrible conditions of the building. Platyborg was on his heels. It was helpful, having him as a body guard. The children feared him, and there was no possible way any of them could defeat both of them. **_

_**He pulled on an evil smile as he opened a heavy steel door. At one point, it was a testing room. Now it was his latest prison for the children. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him as the door slowly opened. Before entering the room, he reached into his pocket and pressed a small red button. **_

**Hmm... What did the button do? I know, of course, but I'm curious what you guys think. This next chapter's going to be really good! I'm really excited for it! Anyway, there was a tiny bit of fluff in this chapter with Alt. Candace and Phineas. I think Candace is in a bit of a bad mood though, don't you? Thanks for reading, and I apologize if this chapters a bit short. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

"Nice to see that a few of my new prisoners are awake. I'm sure platyborg can wake the rest of them up though. Platyborg, you know what to do." Doofenshmirtz snapped, glaring over at Platyborg. He started slowly stepping forward, when Phineas jumped up, looking frightened.

"No, let me do it please!" Phineas pleaded. Doofenshmirtz didn't say anything, and Platyborg wasn't stopping, which made Phineas freak out a little more. He decided the only way to stop Platyborg from hurting his friends was to intervene. He sighed and ran over to platyborg, who had just neared the closest prisoner, Isabella. He turned around and jabbed Phineas right in hand with the largest spike on his tail. He had meant to only poke Isabella, sending a slight pain through her back, thus waking her up. Phineas cried out in pain as the point entered his hand. 'In retrospect, I may not have thought this through completely.' He thought to himself, holding his breath as the pain continued in his wrist.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked drowsily. She was woken by his pained cry. The others started waking up to. Suddenly, Isabella's eyes widened as she saw the pain on Phineas's face, and Platyborg's tail spike in his hand.

"Hmm, that seemed to work better than just poking them all in the side. Remember that for future instances, Platyborg." Doofenshmirtz murmured, not sounding the slightest bit worried about Phineas. Isabella's cheeks reddened as she began to get angry about this.

"GET THAT SPIKE OUT OF PHINEAS'S HAND, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY HURTING HIM!" Isabella shouted, glaring back and forth from Doofenshmirtz to Platyborg.

"And your point is what exactly, little girl?" Doofenshmirtz replied coldly. Isabella got even redder and opened her mouth, obviously ready to yell some more, when Phineas interrupted.

"Don't yell at him anymore Isabella. I've seen what he can do, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Phineas whispered, looking over with tears in his eyes. Other then looking at her, he still didn't move at all. He was afraid that if he moved, Platyborg would start attacking Isabella for yelling at Doofenshmirtz. He had done it to the other dimension Phineas before. It didn't need to happen to Isabella also.

"Smart boy." Doofenshmirtz said jokingly, ruffling Phineas's hair. He walked further into the room, not watching out for anyone. He kicked several people, and stepped on a few to, as if none of them were there. In his eyes, none of them really were. None but Phineas, and he was already being tortured. "Anyway, now that there are no little kids yelling at me, I would like to be the first, and probably the only one to welcome you all to your new home. This ugly place is what I've been knocked down to after you idiots kicked me out of my own home. I'm not too mad at you all though, because I know that soon I will be back in my own house, and you all will be in a lot more uncomfortable place then you are in now, and certainly more uncomfortable then you were in the old cell. I have a nice place furnished just for your discomfort at my place. I think you'll hate it!" Doofenshmirtz started laughing evilly just then, thinking of how uncomfortable they would all be in the place he planned to stuff them in.

"Now, follow me so I can show you what I have planned for everyone else in the Tri- state area. Usually I would never show anyone, but there's nothing anyone here can do about it."

"And what if we don't follow you?" Candace snapped from her corner, glaring up at Doofenshmirtz, all signs of her ever crying gone.

"I'll leave either you, or one of your loved ones here to deal with Platyborg." Doofenshmirtz looked over at other dimension Phineas and Ferb as he said this. Candace shut up immediately, standing up obediently. Everyone followed her example reluctantly. Doofenshmirtz almost walked out, pausing only long enough to turn to Platyborg and say "Ok Platyborg; get your spike out of his hand. I think he learned his lesson about interrupting orders." Platyborg listened and immediately followed Doofenshmirtz out the door. Isabella stayed behind with Phineas who was holding his hurt hand as everyone else exited the room. They didn't stay for long. Only long enough for Isabella to take the ribbon out of her hair and wrap Phineas's hand, kissing it before running out the door. Phineas quickly followed.

"Now, I know I've had a bit of trouble with people not listening to me before. I'm almost certain I won't have that problem again." Doofenshmirtz started once they stopped. They were all in a huge, bright room now.

"What makes you think that?" Candace asked, sounding scared this time.

"These!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Footsteps started coming from the hallway behind Doofenshmirtz. Everyone froze, waiting to see what kind of vial monster would come out of the shadows. What they saw surprised them. A crowd of people came into the room, dressed in dooferalls. Everyone studied them confusedly, trying to find something different about them. They didn't see anything, except for Phineas. Everyone here seemed familiar to him. Especially the small blond haired girl in the front of the group. He couldn't place a finger on it though, until a minute later when he realized who it was.

"ANNABELLE!" Phineas yelled suddenly, making Ferb gasp in realization. These were the people Doofenshmirtz had kidnapped.

**GRR YOU DOOF! You're in a room with Phineas for two minutes, and you already torture him? You are so freaking evil! Well, at least another Phinbella fluff moment sort of made up for it... If you keep this up, me and my army are coming after you Doof! And I know all your weaknesses... (Actually, that's a lie, but don't tell him that...) My first chapter for In the Flames is almost done :D! I'm excited for it! **

**Anyway, as usual, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! I'm going to bed now. Tomorrow's full of drawing, writting, and hopefully seeing one of my friends that I haven't seen in forever again.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Annabelle turned to look at the person who had called her name, but instead of showing that she'd ever met the kid, she just stared at him blankly. He stared back with happiness until he realized the kind of look he was being given. She didn't recognize him at all. He was a complete stranger to her.

"Annabelle! It's me, Phineas! Don't you remember me?" Phineas called to her, looking worried now.

It took Annabelle a whole moment before slowly shaking her head no. Phineas's eyes widened. "Sorry… Phineas? I do not know you. I do not know anyone but my master." She said, sounding just like herself except for the emotionless sound in her voice.

"Who's your master?" Phineas asked.

"Master Doofenshmirtz, of course. He is your master too. He is everyone's master." Annabelle answered automatically. It almost seemed like she was programmed to say that.

"MASTER DOOFENSHMIRTZ?" Ferb yelled, looking frustrated as if this was some puzzle too advanced for him to get. "What does she mean by that? What in the world did you do to them?"

Doofenshmirtz glared down at Ferb. Almost everyone around Ferb backed off until they were several feet behind him. The only ones who were left were both Phineas's, both Isabella's, other dimension Ferb, and much to everyone's surprise, other dimension Candace.

"Well, if you're so curious, I might as well show you. I need a few more anyway." Doofenshmirtz looked behind him at the crowd. "Attack."

As soon as the word came out of his mouth, the crowd began to change. By the time they stopped changing, they basically looked almost exactly like the Norm Bots. The only difference was that they looked stronger, and tougher. They looked as if they actually had muscles, and you could tell who they were from their faces this time. Instead of flying from one huge rocket on the bottom of them, these actually had legs with two rockets coming out of their shoes. They were less bulky then the Norm bots as well. They flew forward so fast, hardly anyone had time to prepare. Doofenshmirtz barely had time to grab Phineas and drag him to the side.

"You get the honor of not being attacked by them… Today. Your friends, on the other hand, are not quite as lucky…" Doofenshmirtz started, pushing Phineas to the ground by a comfy looking chair. Doofenshmirtz sat in the chair and smiled as he watched the crowd fight the resistance. Phineas stared forward absentmindedly, getting lost in his thoughts.

_Isn't there any way to keep my friends and family safe?_

One of the robots hit Ferb so hard, he flew across the room. He stood up almost instantly though, face red from anger.

_There has to be some way. Some loophole. But what?_

Some resistance members pulled out their weapons, which seemed to only have a small effect on them.

_There's only one way I can think of. But should I risk it. Is it worth it?_

Isabella was hit with a ray from one of the robots, and cried out from the pain.

_Yes, yes I should._

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE!" Phineas yelled, hopping up from where he was sitting. The room went dead silent for a minute. Doofenshmirtz had put his hand in the air, and everyone had paused.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't let them continue this battle." Doofenshmirtz spat, looking down at Phineas.

"Because I give up. You can do whatever you want with me. Kill me; torture me; whatever you want. Just please let my friends and family go. Please!" Phineas begged falling to his knees with tears in his eyes, never taking his eyes away from Doofenshmirtz's.

"Ok, fine. Back off guys. These guys don't deserve to be attacked." Doofenshmirtz called out, putting his hand down. The crowd turned back to normal, running out of the room instantly.

"May I please say goodbye to them first?" Phineas asked Doofenshmirtz, tears still going down his cheeks.

"Fine, make it quick though. I have big plans for you…" Doofenshmirtz left the room, pressing the button again as he left. Phineas turned to everyone, a look of grim determination on his face.

"What did you just do, Phineas?" Ferb whispered, tears filling his own eyes. Almost everyone in the room had tears in their eyes though.

"I just saved your lives." Phineas told them. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other for around five minutes, having a silent conversation. Ferb finally nodded, looking away as Phineas walked around, saying goodbye to everyone. Most of his goodbyes were short, since he never really got to know the Firestorm girls or other dimension Buford, Baljeet, or Jeremy all that well. The goodbyes started to get emotional when he got to the first person he had actually known. Other dimension Candace.

"Why'd you do it?" Candace asked roughly. He could tell she was trying to hold back tears again.

"I'm the reason Doofenshmirtz captured your brothers in the first place. It's my responsibility to get them home safely now." Phineas replied.

"No. It was never your responsibility. It was always mine." Candace yelled, tears falling from her eyes now. She pulled Phineas into one of the biggest hugs he had ever gotten, and started bawling again. "Thank you so much Phineas. For everything."

"You're welcome. Continue to protect everyone. No matter how little they realize it, it's always needed." Phineas whispered to her. He then broke out of the hug and went on to other dimension Isabella. She was a lot calmer.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered simply, knowing there was no going back now.

"You're welcome. Thank you for showing my brother true happiness and love. He needs it." Phineas told her, smiling a little. He pulled her into a hug.

"Please continue to show him that love, and please protect him." Phineas whispered to her. she nodded simply. He then broke that hug too, and went on to other dimension Phineas and Ferb.

"I can't believe this is really goodbye!" Other dimension Phineas cried. Other dimension Ferb nodded in agreement.

"I'm really hoping it's not. I hope we get more adventures in the future." Phineas murmured, knowing it was a stupid hope.

"Us too. We already have a lot of ideas for when the time comes." Other dimension Phineas laughed as he said this. They couldn't think of anything else to say, so they just hugged as well.

"Promise me you'll work hard to show Candace and everyone else in the world how tough you really are." Phineas murmured to both of them.

"We promise, Phineas. Thanks." Other dimension Phineas replied. Other dimension Ferb nodded again.

Ferb was next. They stared at each other again at first. Then Ferb broke the silence by sobbing loudly. "It's ok Ferb! I promise I'll try to be stronger than him." Phineas pulled his brother into a hug as he said this. "Please be strong as well, bro."

Isabella was the worst of all, though. She seemed to have passed out from her injury. It was on her leg. It was basically just a huge burn, but it worried Phineas. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He unwrapped the ribbon from his hand, and wrapped it around her leg instead. Before walking away from her, he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you so much Isabella." He whispered, standing up and walking over to the door.

Right when he got there, it slammed open, almost hitting him in the face. Doofenshmirtz was impatiently waiting on the other side.

"ABOUT TIME! I thought I told you to hurry, kid! Now, let's get these brats out before I change my mind!"

**Oh no! What did Phineas just do! I'm not sure if any of them will enjoy their freedom all that much without Phineas with them...**

**Anyway... Can't think of anything else to say. Thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter was boring at all... **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

As soon as he had thrown them all out, Doofenshmirtz just stood there, evilly smiling at Phineas, who had tears sliding down his cheeks. Everyone stood up and looked back at Phineas again, who smiled faintly. It almost made it seem like he was cheering them on. It didn't convince any of them though. They all knew he was probably killing himself by doing this for them. They just smiled back and left though. They knew it would be worse for him if they started crying again. Phineas watched them until they were gone.

"It's about time they left. I was getting sick of all of them." Doofenshmirtz muttered, smiling even bigger. Phineas glared up at him, but he didn't say anything. He knew if he did, Doofenshmirtz would probably do something horrible to him. Though he'd probably do that to almost anything Phineas could do at this point. "Anyway, come. I have to do my official first announcement as ruler. I'm just going to stick you into a room somewhere with a TV and let you watch." Doofenshmirtz pulled Phineas inside, and threw him into a tiny room. Although it was smaller than the room he was in before, it was more refurbished. It had a small, creaky bed and a screen in the wall. He caustically lay down on the bed, realizing how tired he was for the first time since waking up in the cell. The only thing keeping him awake was his curiosity about Doofenshmirtz's announcement.

He stared blankly up at the screen until Doofenshmirtz appeared. He seemed to be in the same room they were in when Phineas had given up. This time though, Doofenshmirtz had something behind him. Phineas couldn't tell what it was, because it was covered with a tarp.

"Hello, everyone. Missed me? I know I've missed you! Well, I have bit of an announcement to make tonight. I am now the leader. 'The leader of what?' You may be asking yourselves. I am the leader of not only my city, which is the Tri- state area. I am also the leader of the world now. And not only this world, but the other dimensions world as well. Now you may be wondering, 'What does this wacko mean by 'other dimensions world?'.' Is he going crazy? Well, no, no I'm not. There is an alternate dimension existing. In this dimension is a person who looks just like you. Don't even ask about ever meeting your other dimensional self, because the answer is a huge no. Anyway, I know there are certain people out there who may not accept me as their leader. But will you think that after seeing what you will lose if you don't?" Doofenshmirtz asked. The scene changed suddenly, and faces started appearing on the screen. Phineas knew most of them from his dreams, and a few because of their importance. Some were complete strangers though.

"I'm willing to return them after knowing for sure that there will be no disagreements. Goodnight, citizens. I hope to see you all again soon." Doofenshmirtz finished up, and logged off. The screen went black. Phineas lay there, looking wide eyed at the screen. Dictator of both worlds? How did he expect to do it? Phineas didn't have any time to think about it though, because his thoughts got lost more and more, until he had passed out from both exhaustion, and a thick purple smoke being put into his room.

…

The next time he woke up, he felt different. His vision was much clearer, and he could see farther and better than he ever could before. It was the same for his hearing. He could hear any little sound emulating from the room. He felt much stronger then he had before. The only problem was his mind was blank. He couldn't remember anything. It didn't bug him though. It felt nice. He lay where he was, not knowing what to do, until he heard the door open. A tall man walked in. He was wearing all black. His hair was dark brown, and his one working eye was pure black. It seemed to be full of hatred and regret. The other wasn't an eye. It was a laser type thing. It was blood red, and seemed to be analyzing his every move. He knew this man. He knew he did, but it took Phineas a minute to give him a name. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Come, Phineas, I need you for something." Doofenshmirtz told him, holding out a hand.

It took Phineas a moment to nod, and get on his feet. He quickly walked over, sensing Doofenshmirtz's urgency. They walked until they were in a spacious room, with nothing in it but cameras and two things covered in tarps. One seemed to be moving slightly, but neither noticed that. They walked to the cameras. Doofenshmirtz stopped Phineas right before he got in front of the camera.

"Wait here, Phineas. I'll call you in a moment." Doofenshmirtz murmured. He pressed a button on a machine that all the cameras were hooked up to and they turned on with an audible buzzing sound.

"Good morning, people of both worlds. I have great news. After many phone calls with people begging for it, I have officially become the leader of both worlds. Your people have already been returned home safely. Thank you all for accepting me so lovingly. Now, to show how I'll ever survive all the responsibilities of being leader again. I have a new assistant helping me with all of it. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Phineas Flynn." Phineas walked on as soon as he heard his name. Doofenshmirtz smiled evilly before continuing. "Or as I like to call him, Boyborg. Now, I'm going to press a button on my newest inator, and then I'd like everyone to get into their Dooferalls." Doofenshmirtz told everyone. he took the tarp off of the closest thing, and sitting there was a giant floating baby head. Doofenshmirtz and Phineas both stared at it for a moment, feeling awkward.

"Um... that's just weird! This is a little awkward" Doofenshmirtz mumbled. He pushed the baby head to the side, and pulled the tarp off of the other thing. It was a small satilite dish, with a flashing red button on it's base. Doofenshmirtz pushed the red button, and the screen instantly went black.

**IT'S BOYBORG! How many people expected that? Probably a lot, but oh well, right. If that didn't surprise you, I have news that is absolutely, without a doubt, going to. Drumroll please! *Drum starts rolling across the screen...* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY DRUMROLL! That's it. My drumroller is fired! **

**From the side of the screen: Aww!**

**Now, time for a real drumroll! Backup drumroller, may you do the honors? *Drumroll sounds*. That's much better. Anyway, the news is that I decided to do...**

**A third book! This was the last chapter of The Dimensional Twist! Surprise!**

**Now, I'm gonna sound like Doof. I'm sure you're all thinking, 'What the heck, Tink! Why a third one?'... The answer is... Um... is...**

**ACK! I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY! DON'T JUDGE ME! I've just been thinking about it for a while, but wasn't sure if I would or not until recently. Now to get through my usual problem. The title! *Glares at the blank paper infront of me as I try thinking of a title. GRR! I need help :(! I still want it to sound simular to the first two, since usually when I refer to this series, I refer to it as 'The Dimensional Series.' I know, kinda stupid XD! Continues to stare at the blank paper for another five minutes, until I scream and hit my head on my pillow. CURSE YOU, STUPID TITLES!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and HELP! Now, off to finish writing the first chapter for In the Flames, and to continue writing new chapters for Remember and Beneath the Iron Fist.**

**Oh, speaking of Beneath the Iron Fist, I'd recomend you reading it, because in the third book there will be something you wont understand until you read it...**

**Now this huge authors note is done. I'm going to bed now :).**


End file.
